


Feel Better

by LetsGankIt



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGankIt/pseuds/LetsGankIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel's attempts to distract Michael end up involving an angel drug that causes Michael's sexual attraction to go into overdrive, Alex is the nearest warm body to find relief in. Fortunately, Alex is more than happy to ease Michael's suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Better

It happened during dinner.

Michael would have bet, had he been a betting man, that it had been the soup which had been laced with the drug since he could already feel the itch beneath his skin by the time he got to the end of the appetizer. And it certainly wasn’t helping that when his eyesight was focused, it focused on the sight of Alex with his lips wrapped around a fork or a spoon. Michael shifted uncomfortably, feeling his growing erection tight against the seam of his pants. He stood quickly, letting his coat do most of the work hiding his problem from Alex. “I must leave.”

Alex bolted from his seat. “Whoa! Where are you going?”

“Away,” Michael said simply, turning on his heel and storming towards the exit.

For a human, Alex was fast. Michael liked to pride himself that that speed likely came from training with an archangel. The blonde man jumped in front of him, putting himself between Michael and the door. “You’re not going anywhere. You dragged me up here for dinner, demanded that we talk, and now you’re going to run off before we do either of those things?”

Michael glared. “Alex, I-“ He grabbed Alex’s shoulder, determined to push the man away but his body resisted the idea, more eager to pull him close than shove him from Michael’s path.

Alex made a face and tried pulling from the angel’s grasp. “Michael, you’re hurting me.”

It was like Michael could smell him. The smell of cinnamon on his breath from the appetizer and sweat from his training session earlier that day, dirt from his walk through the market and the faintest hint of shampoo from his shower. Michael growled and pried his fingers from Alex’s shoulder. “Leave. Now.”

“Excuse me?” Alex asked.

“Go,” Michael demanded.

Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t think so.”

Michael’s head swam, the drug racing through his blood stream hastened by his arousal and the adrenaline rush. He yelled. “I said go!”

Alex rocked back on his heels and then his eyes narrowed on Michael’s face. “Your pupils are blown up, Michael. Are you feeling okay?”

“Damn you!” Michael exclaimed. He twisted away, grabbing the table to keep himself steady. His fingers curled around the edge until his knuckles went white, anything to keep from grabbing Alex and doing whatever his body wanted to him. “I asked you to leave.”

“You haven’t _asked_ for anything. You’ve screamed and demanded and yelled a lot,” Alex replied. “What the hell is going on?”

“I’ve been poisoned,” Michael spat out. “Drugged might be the better term for it.”

“I’ll get a doctor,” Alex said.

Michael barked out a short laugh. “A doctor won’t be able to do anything. It’s an angel drug, something to keep me distracted while Gabriel wreaks whatever havoc he has planned.”

“Is it working?” Alex asked.

Michael looked over his shoulder at the other man. He couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing over Alex’s body or the way his heart thudded against his chest at the way the uniform clung to every muscle. “Yes, Alex, I am sufficiently distracted.”

“You’re turned on,” Alex said suddenly.

Michael felt the all too human urge to roll his eyes. “Yes.”

“That’s what the drug does?” Alex asked.

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do?”

Michael sucked in a deep breath but it scorched his lungs and it only made it so that he could taste Alex’s smell like it was smoke in the air. “I’m going to wait it out. Alone. Go away.”

Alex walked up behind Michael. He could feel the man’s presence just behind him, tantalizingly close. “I can get someone.”

“I don’t want just anyone,” Michael said, and he was fairly certain that at this point _just anyone_ wouldn’t do.

“Well then who, Michael. I’m not going to leave you like this,” Alex said.

Michael spun on him. “You. I want you. My body hurts, my cock is straining, and it’s all because I can’t get your smell out of my head and I can feel the heat from your body from three feet away.”

Alex took a step back, eyes widening. “Oh.”

Michael pointed to the door. “Now unless you want me to bend you over the dining room table and take you here and now, leave. Let it work through my system and don’t come back until I tell you too.”

Alex scrambled to the door, opened it….and then closed it, still standing inside. Michael sighed.

“What happens if I say yes?” Alex was quiet when he spoke.

Michael felt his groin harden at the words. “What do you mean?”

“If I say yes, will it get out of your system faster?” Alex asked.

Michael wanted to lie. He didn’t. “Yes.”

“You’ll be able to fight?” Alex asked.

“That’s not a reason to say yes,” Michael said.

Alex turned, his fingers already working at the zipper for his uniform. “That’s not why I’m saying yes. It’s just a good benefit.”

Michael watched as Alex wriggled out of the top of his uniform, showing lightly tanned skin marked by tattoos which moved and twisted on the man’s skin. They curved around muscles and up around his neck. Alex started over to the table until Michael put up his hand to stop him. Alex frowned. “What?”

“No,” Michael said.

Alex arched an eyebrow. “No?”

“Not against the table,” Michael said.

“You just said-“

Michael cut him off. “Something in the heat of the moment. But in reality, have you ever done this before?”

“No,” Alex said.

Michael nodded. “Then we do this the right way. A bed.” He motioned to the door which led to the bedroom.

“Can you make it that far?” Alex asked.

“I’m going to,”  Michael said. He took steps toward the door, resisting the urge to take Alex – like he’d said – against the table with no regard for the other man. He almost made it to the door before Alex made the mistake of trying to help him.

Alex put his arm under Michael’s armpits to help him walk. Michael tensed but had no time to give warning before his body, stumbling and shuffling just seconds before suddenly became smooth and lethal and shoved Alex into a wall to lock his lips against the blonde’s and drive his tongue between their teeth. He licked along the inside of his mouth and then gently bit down on Alex’s bottom lip before pulling away. Alex’s face was flushed and his lips were full and red from Michael’s brutal assault.

Alex cleared his throat. “Bed. Got it.”

Michael wasn’t sure how they managed but they fumbled their way onto the bed, Michael dropping onto silk sheets and blankets before Alex crawled on top of him.

Michael rolled them over, placing one knee on each side of Alex before ripping his coat off and tossing it off to the right of the bed. His shirt came next and it joined the coat, making a small and untidy pile of clothes. Alex’s hands reached up to trace fingers along muscles. Michael snatched at them, holding them down against the sheets while he prayed for his mind to clear. “No.”

“No?” Alex asked.

“No,” Michael repeated. He released Alex’s wrists and backed down until he could pull the uniform the rest of the way down Alex’s legs, revealing thick muscled thighs and a hard cock between them. The pants were thrown haphazardly to the wayside and Michael took the erection in his hand.

Alex’s head fell back, a gasp on his lips. “Move your hand.”

Michael did.

As his own cock felt like it would earn a permanent mark from pressing against the material of his pants, Michael slowly moved his hand up and down. Alex’s cock was thick in his hand and the moans he made while his hips jerked to fuck himself into Michael’s hand were music to the archangel’s ears.

Michael used his free hand to unbutton his pants, kicking his boots off as he did and baring himself above Alex. He leaned over, once again pressing their lips together in a desperate attempt to get as close to the other man as possible. He swallowed a groan, guttural that came from Alex’s throat and reached atop the dresser to grab the lubricant that sat there.

Michael poured some on his fingers and then pressed one against Alex’s hole. On a good day, Michael would have calmly, carefully, cautiously asked if Alex was ready and then – and only then – pressed inside. But today was not a good day, today Michael pushed inside before he could stop himself and it was just the warm, tight feeling of him around his finger that had Michael gasping like a teenager.

Alex bucked up against Michael. “More.”

Michael was all too eager to comply, not gently pushing a second finger inside of Alex. He waited only a moment, just long enough to watch the beads of sweat breaking out on Alex’s forehead. Maybe from the heat of body pressing against body, or the slight twinge of pain that came from Michael’s actions, or the exertion from writhing beneath Michael, but whatever it was created a thin sheen of sweat and to Michael, it made the man all the more beautiful.

Michael scissored his fingers, delighting at the groan it brought to Alex’s lips, along with a tongue that swept out and licked the sweat from his skin. The drug rattled his brain, knocked him off balance enough that he shoved another finger inside without warning.

Alex bucked up, ever eager.

Michael curled his fingers, pressing into Alex’s prostate hard and strong and making the man twist and shout beneath him. Even as Alex’s hips jerked Michael followed them, pressing insistently on his prostate before finally giving some form of relief by pulling away. Alex all but whimpered and said, “Please….now.”

Michael tipped forward, catching himself with one hand on the bed next to Alex’s shoulder. The sweat had made its way down Alex’s chest onto his abs. Michael let his tongue drag across the skin there. He grabbed for the lubricant again, slicking up his cock, and the poised himself at Alex’s entrance.

His fingers wrapped tight around Alex’s hips, tightening to the point that the sane sober part of his mind drowned out by the drunken amorous parts wondered if there would be bruises left behind in the morning. Michael pushed inside, his head thrown back as Alex squeezed around him and a silent exhalation of relief. Alex’s tight, unused virgin hole couldn’t take all of Michael in the first thrust so he pulled back before shoving himself back into the tight heat. The lubricant made the motion easier, but he pulled back again before finally bottoming out and his eyes closed at the sheer ecstasy. “Feels…so much…more…”

“Yes, more,” Alex said, clearly misunderstanding.

Michael didn’t care. He set a rough pace, hard and fast, and thrust hard against Alex so that the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard. “You are so hot.”

“Yes,” Alex murmured.

“And so tight.” His balls swung against Alex thrown forward by the sheer momentum of Michael’s body. “And so mine.”

Alex made a growl like noise. “Fuck, yes.”

“Mine,” Michael said. He punctuated it with a thrust each time. “Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.”

His thrusts began to rub against Alex’s prostate bringing startled but pleasured gasps from the man’s mouth. Alex’s back arched. “Fuck, Michael…I’m…fuck, I’m so close.”

Michael brought his mouth against Alex as he felt that warm heat tighten around him. Splatters of Alex’s come hit him warm against the bare chest. He thrust again, and then let Alex’s body do the work, tightening around Michael’s cock and bringing him over the edge. He came hard and deep within Alex.

He pulled out. Alex let out a sigh and Michael, thoroughly spent between the drug and the sex, dropped half on top of him. Alex panted. “Did it work?”

“Hmm?” Michael asked.

Alex cleared his throat. “Do you feel better?”

Michael chuckled against Alex’s shoulder. “Much better.”

And he had plans to “feel better” more often in the future.


End file.
